Zeizio War for Reunification
Beginning The current areas of the Confederation were once all separate independent duchies, these being Zeizio, Vursas, Kiav, Stazenburg, and Molotokiav (all of which were monarchies). During the Late 1780s, the dominant powers within the Duchies were the Zeizio, Vursas, and Stazenburg. Notable Duchies were the Kiav, and the Molotokiav. The Road to War On a chilly night of November 4th, 1789, Representatives from all over the Duchies gathered at Vilgrad to discuss Unification. Zeizio and Kiav wanted to unite, but Stazenburg, Vursas, and Molotokiav wanted to stay independent. A Kiav radical, whom wanted to unite into a Holy Empire, burned the Vilgrad building in the name of "Kiav". Stazenburg withdrew diplomats from all Duchies except Vursas and Molotokiav, the others did the same. " I can feel the clock ticking, I can feel the cannons firing, I can already feel the massive amounts of lives falling to the grass soaked in gunpowder, I can already see the smoke from the muskets and rifles covering the battlefield, hiding the ones dead and alive in an eerie mist. " - Unknown. The Battle of Tarak On June 18th, 6,000 Kiav troops formed double columns and headed to the town of Tarak, a town important to Vursas. The Vursas were unaware of an attack, and had little resistance. Nickolas IV, Commander of the garrison, was scared, as he known Tarak would be taken by a large force, and he didn't have the materials or equipment to defend.At around 6:12 AM, an Unknown Vursas Private woke up to the sound of an officer yelling, the problem was it wasn't a Vursas officer, it was a Kiav one. He heard, " PRESENT! ", then quickly ducked. The officer seconds later ordered to fire, the bullets and smoke hid the battlefield from both sides. Due to most of the troops probably asleep, the officer ordered a charge. The Kiav massacred the town, gaining an easy victory. Battle of Ūkininko laukas The Zeizio, seeing the Kiav started a war, knew they had to prepare, problem was they weren't. After a stressful week of preparing, the Zeizio marched into a farmer's field in Vursas territory. The Vursas set up artillery positions, and they fired lots of Canister shots, narrowing down alot of the marching Zeizio. The battlefield would go quiet, and all of a sudden Stazenburg Hussars came out of a woods nearby, charging at the Zeizio. The Zeizio ran for their lives, retreating back to their land. Mathew I's Conquest By the time the war broke out, Mathew finished his term in military school, and is now an officer. He was given 600 troops, and sent to Rothiera, a village that connects a whole road system for Zeizio. In a small battle, he defeated Vursas. Zeizio saw potential, and sent 6,000 troops to his command. Kiav sent 4,000 to him, and so begins Mathew's Conquest. This conquest was mostly divided, with some divisions going to fight elsewhere than the main group. On the night of December 31st, 1792, Mathew led 6,000 Zeizios, and 4,000 Kiavs into the heart of Molotokiav. The Molotokiav had around 2,000 men, and around 4,000 Stazenburg. With new storm tactics, Mathew was able to defeat the two duchies within only 2 days. The conquest would end after the battle when a Stazenburg Partisan shot Mathew in the back with a rifle. Mathew died only seconds later after the shot. This shot ended the conquest, and the troops returned back to camp. Battle of Mūrinis kaimas The Kiav were at high morale with their victories, but the Molotokiav had higher hopes. Molotokiav was like Kiav's older annoying brother, but crippled due to its unstable leadership and economy. The Molotokiav. By the end of Mathew's Conquest, the Molotokiav were weakened. So they decided to invade a modernized village made out of bricks on the edge of Kiav. The Molotokiav were able to round 7,000 Men, and around 370 Partisans. The Kiav had lesser numbers, but had better strategies and training. On a foggy morning of March 27th, A group of Molotokiav dragoons would scout the nearby areas for Kiav troops, and in return they'd find a whole Kiav camp near the village. The dragoons alerted the main force and 6,378 Soldiers marched to the camp. The other troops would march straight into the village. The camp battle would be a Kiav victory, however the Molotokiav would have full control over the village. On the 3rd day, the Kiav set off to the village, and ambushed it with Mathew's experimental storm tactics. The Molotokiav were forced to surrender, and the battle was over. Seige of Kiav The city of Kiav, capital of the Duchy of Kiav, was quiet on this temperate summer day of June 4th, 1793. The streets were quiet, the market wasn't crowded, the young kids would play in the streets why the older ones would work as apprentices, a usually day in Kiav. The city guard were skeptical, as small amounts of troops would head into the city in a worried mood. A captain would rush into the on his horse, and be stopped by the police chief. " ''What is going, Captain? ''" The Chief asked. " ''Keep the gates abit open as more troops are arriving, make sure to window in the houses near the wall are open, make sure everyone is safe, they are coming. ''" The Captain responded as his horse trotted away with him. The Last troops would arrive in, the Corporal would yell to lock it shut. The City guard do so. Minutes later Cannons can be heard in the distance, citizens would freak out and hide. Kiav troops would be guard at the wall readying their muskets. They'd fire, and quickly retreat down into city center. The fighting would go quiet until pieces of rock can be heard falling, and climbings can be heard. Over 16,000 troops were entering the city at once, the Kiav were forced to surrender. The Duke of Kiav would be executed, and Kiav would be occupied. Battle of Fort Stazenburg The Duchy of Stazenburg has been having terrible luck, with suppliers going missing, and the army falling apart with Mutinies and poor planning. One of the last major holdouts of the Stazenburg was Fort Stazenburg, and the Vursas were about to make it the Stazenburg's last. Stazenburg had insulted with Vursas due to an argument with its leaders, and the Vursas troops were filled with hatred. The Vursas had shelled the fort with roundshots for about 3 hours, allowing the troops to easily breach the fort. Right after the shelling, 3,000 troops charged forward. They massacred, and made over 2,000 retreat. Battle of Ežero pusė The Molotokiav had around 13,000 left, Stazenburg had 14,000. All the troops were stuck at a lakeside around 100 miles from Vilgrad. Vursas and Zeizo both had a combined force of 42,000, plus around 2,000 Kiav partisans. The Zeizans fired the first shot at the Stazenburg's position with field artillery from across the lake, the round shots skipped over the water like a rock, and crashed into their defenses. This was only a diversion, as a larger force was to flank from behind. The Stazenburg were lucky, and was able to intercept information of the new division's flank attempt, splitting their artillery pieces, one of the shores to bombard the Zeizans, and the others to take on the new division. Around a few miles away, the Molotokiav set up their defense on a small hill, which had a village on-top of it. With the heights, they began a coordinated assault on the new divisions attempting to attack the Stazenburg, causing extremely heavy casualties, forcing them to call off their attack on the Stazenburg. The new Division dug defenses, and began to siege the hilltop, as if they were going to eliminate the Stazenburg forces, Molotokiav must go. The Molotokiav began to fall apart, and due to the heavy fire, they could not retaliate. To cover for Vursas, the Kiav partisans began to harrass their forces, giving enough time for the Zeizans to cross the lake and assault the Stazenburg. The Molotokiav could physically not stop the Vursas, so they surrendered. The Stazenburg surrendered only an hour later due being completely surrounded. Treaty of Vilgrad On October 11th, 1794, the rulers of each duchy re-visited Vilgrad to sign a treaty that would officially end the way. The treaty's terms were for all Duchies to form into a Tsarist Confederacy, and all will no longer be independent subjects, smaller "regions" for easier governing.Category:War Category:Season 5